creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Getting Technical
This is the story about how one burglar changed my life. It was a sunny,beautiful morning.The normal routine of a work day.Wake up,take a piss,take a shower,eat breakfast,brush my teeth get dressed and go to work. My work was one of those office buildings.You know,the one when everybody is always working on the computer or hanging out by the water fountain.Lucky for me,I live in New York and have to do the New York printing press.For some reason,while i was hanging out by the water fountain,I got a small anger spurt.Very small, but,still,just very weird.I had no anger problems in my life since I was always very quiet around school and i also had a good father and mother,plus good grades.So there was no reason to be mad.It left me five seconds after. It was later in the day,around 1:00pm. when I was at my desk writing something in my novel,I got very angry this time,almost at the point where i wanted to shove someones computer and break it,but it went away so,thank God. I was riding my bike home when i saw a broken window in a local Publix. I parked my bike and when I was close to the tore a man came out walking with a backpack that's loaded.I yelled to the man, "Hey.Hey!What the hell are you doing?"He looked at me and pulled a knife on me,we were a good distance away though so i didn't worry that much about it.He still said fiercely,"You're NOT telling anyone about this."I was thinking about going to the police station.But,the anger came back.This time,I was very angry.So angry I had the urge to kill someone.The man rushed at me.I took my ball point pen out of my pocket dodged his slice and pushed the point on the pen before I drive the pen into his leg.But i didn't feel like just stopping him.Like i said,i had that angry urge to kill someone.THIS was my first target.I would've almost killed him if it wasn't for my sense of humanity coming back.It was almost to his knee.I called the police and he was rushed to the hospital and i was taken to the police station and asked some questioned.The only thing I didn't talk about was the anger.I was probably going to be in an asylum for what i've done. I woke up in the middle of the night hearing a loud crash at my front door.I was actually curious at what it was so what weapon do i take? That's right,my ball point pen.So i went downstairs when i was greeted by getting pushed by someone. was pushed the guy off and went to turn on the lights.The thing i saw was merely Impossible. I read creepypastas and what i saw was a person with a horrid smile and rings around his eyes.His skin was white and his hair was singed black.It was impossible but i said his name. "Jeff the Killer,"i said very carefully."Someone who actually isn't stupid enough to realize we are not myth," he said so psychotically.The anger came back,even angrier,i didn't even think this was my limit.Jeff rushed at me and i took his swinging hand,twisted it and stabbed it.He was actually in pain.He calmed down and he just stared at me,never blinking. I broke the silence by saying, "What was that all about and are you the real Jeff the Killer?"And he said,in a more psychotic voice than I thought he had in the stories "Yes"